Undertale: Light for the Future and Shadows of the Past
by Xenotale11
Summary: Frisk finally manages to save everyone, including Asriel and Chara. How will the humans on the surface react to monsters living among them? And what about the one monster that Frisk never met in her journeys in the underground? Frisk, Asriel and Chara are 10 at the start, but will grow as the story goes on. Rated T to be safe. I do not own Undertale. That honor goes to Toby Fox.
1. A Very Sans-ational Battle

**Hello people of the internet. Xeno here. This is my first fanfiction, so please stay with me. Anyway, on with the story.**

* * *

Light shined into the long hall through large stained glass windows. Birds were singing and flowers were blooming, but today didn't feel beautiful at all. Before him stood a figure he had met several times in the past. "why did you do this, Frisk? we had escaped the underground. why reset and cause all this pain and sorrow for everyone?" His once close friend just looked up it him with blood red eyes and chuckled before dashing at him and swinging a knife at him. Sans simply sidestepped and delivered a rapid barrage of bones and blasts from his gaster blasters at the figure, but then everything was reset to before the fight had begun. This wasn't the first time they had fought in this hall and Sans was getting a little bit exhausted. "Frisk. this isn't you and you know it. whatever you're doing. i hope you're aware of the consequences."

"Sans… I'm sorry. Things weren't supposed to happen like this… I just wanted to save him… Now, I just want you to break my determination. Keep killing me until I stop… Don't let me reach Asgore. Please…" Her body felt like a prison. From her perspective she was inside a darkroom with no entrance or exit. The only light was from a projection of what was happening in the real world. How exactly did she get like this? She asked herself that question over and over again. Back in the ruins, she had felt a presence that wasn't there last time. She had no way of telling that it was entering her body, but she did feel intense burning anger. As she solved the puzzles and had made friends with several of the inhabitants, the anger grew stronger until eventually Frisk lost consciousness. When she awoke she saw Toriel in front of her with a large gash in her chest. She regained control of herself and rushed over to the closest thing to a mom she had, but Toriel was reduced to a pile of dust before she reached her. She wanted to cry, but instead she was pushed into the prison and then watched helplessly as she exited the ruins. She watched and cried as she struck down her closest friends and the only family she ever knew. Now here she was in this long judgement hall facing down someone she had shared laughs with in another time. She truly hoped he could stop her.

Sans wiped his brow after brutally killing Frisk again. "kiddo. you obviously have a reason for doing this, but i can't allow you to pass any further." The skeleton dodged an attack that was thrown his way. "i wish you had just left well eno-" He was cut off by the feeling of a knife passing through his ribcage and the excruciating sensation of a red liquid flowing forth as he collapsed to the ground, he heard maniacal laughter as everything faded away.

"No… Sans…" A flood of despair came over her. Now alone two monsters remained in her path. The king and the flower. She knew that they couldn't stop her. She felt a wave of despair wash over her as she closed her eyes. She couldn't stand to watch any more senseless killing. A voice echoed in her head. "I see that you've given up on fighting me, finally." She opened her eyes to see what appeared to be a mirror image of herself. "Hello, Frisk. I assume you've heard of me on your journeys." The figure in front of her brandished a knife and swung it at her leaving a gash across Frisk's chest as the darkness faded and they were standing inside the hallway where they had fought Sans. The stranger looked almost identical to Frisk at first glance, but she had slightly brighter colored hair and wore a yellow and green sweater. "My name is Chara."

* * *

 **Sorry for the cliffhanger, but there will probably be a few for these first few chapters. I'm sorry, but I'm going to be setting up for the main story in these first chapters, so hang with me... Please... This is awkward... I don't really have anything else to say, so this is good bye for now...**


	2. This Fight Fills You With Determination

**Hello again, Interdwellers (Dwellers of the Interwebs). I'm really excited to be writing this story. With this chapter, I had to rewrite it a few times. No matter how much I read it, I wasn't satisfied with it. It left a bad taste in my mouth every time. This version however didn't. I hope you guys like it. I'm not entirely satisfied with it, but that's probably just my slight OCD.**

* * *

"You have no idea how great it feels to be in my own body, Frisk. Thanks for letting me borrow yours." Chara grinned and lunged at Frisk a second time, but Frisk narrowly dodged the attack. She had lost her footing and fell to her feet. "Come on, Frisk. Fight back. I know that you want to strike me down, don't you? Give into your anger. Show me the pain, I made all your friends feel."

Frisk was having trouble breathing. Chara's knife had cut deep with just a single strike. _Chara? The fallen child?_ "Chara? Why?" Frisk slowly got to her feet. Chara was right. She was mad, but she knew that something wasn't right with Chara. The souls of the two humans emerged from their bodies. They looked identical except for a large crack was going down Chara's and a black liquid was oozing out of it. _What happened to you, Chara? Your soul is hurting._ This would be unlike all the fights leading to this one. "Why did you do this?"

Chara just laughed. "You really don't get it, do you?" A sick maniacal grin grew across Chara's face as the same black liquid that oozed from her soul started to ooze from her mouth and eyes. "It's kill or be killed. There is no alternative route, so stop acting like you can just reset until things go your way. This time you won't win, so get up and fight me."

Frisk looked up at Chara's soul and she started walking towards the other human. "I don't want to win. I want to save you from this darkness, and I won't give up until I do." Her sweater was stained red with blood

"So you'll keep trying? All the more reason to destroy you here and now." Chara smiled as Frisk approached her. "My determination is just as strong as yours."

Frisk stood right in front of Chara and wrapped her arms around her with tears in her eyes.

"Chara. You're right. Your determination and mine are equal, but I won't let that stop me from saving you." Memories came flooding back as the souls of the children resonated with each other. The hallway they were in changed into an old village with an altar surrounded by golden flowers in the middle. From the middle of the altar rose a wooden shaft and a long piece of rope.

Chara gasped upon seeing this. "Frisk? Why did you bring us here?" She wiped the liquid off of her face and felt a tug deep inside of herself. She didn't want to be here.

"I didn't, Chara. Your soul did." Frisk looked around the village before seeing a young girl get pulled out of her house. She was terrified as several men tied her on top of the altar, before calling out to every member of the village. They all came outside and each placed their hand on the innocent child who smiled at them all and gave them compliments despite being tied up. They each repaid this kindness by either slapping the young girl or by calling her a demon. Once everyone in the villages was done, the village leader, a man in a dark cloak came forward and using a knife made a single gash in the child's chest and let the child's blood run down onto the stone of the altar. This happened every day at the same time for several years, until eventually the child snuck a sharp rock into her pocket as she was brought to the altar. Once she was tied in place, she used it to cut through the thin rope and when the elder came at her with the knife she took it from him with a single swift movement and stabbed him in the face. "You've been hurting for so long…"

No matter how much Chara looked away, she knew was happening. She had been that child. She looked at Frisk with extreme anger on her face. "So what if I have been hurting?! You've seen what I went through! I learned long ago how the world works! Do you finally understand?" It felt as if she was being pulled in two.

Frisk approached Chara and hugged her again. "I'm so sorry. You shouldn't have had to watch that again." For every ounce of anger that Chara had, Frisk countered with compassion. The two hearts floating above them were pressing against each other and the crack in Chara's was beginning to fix itself. The village faded away and was replaced by an orphanage and a small girl was sitting in a corner crying to herself.

"No one cares about me… Maybe if I just left they'd never even care that I'm gone." Young Frisk was holding a teddy bear. It was one of the only things her parents had left her with. The other was a blue sweater with pink stripes that was too big for her.

"At one point, I felt like you do. I thought that everyone hated me. They'd call me a crybaby and make fun of how my eyes are squinting constantly. Eventually, I left and I climbed the mountain and fell into the underground." Frisk hugged Chara even tighter as the orphanage faded away and was replaced with a dark void. "I can't imagine how you feel, but I can at least save you from this darkness. Just take my hand, Chara."

* * *

 **Hopefully, this will be the last cliffhanger for a while.**

 **Hey! Why'd you reveal my backstory like that? *tosses her knife up and catches it* You think I want to be viewed as some weak crybaby?**

 **Um... Good question... *runs off***

 **Get back here! *chases Xeno***

 ***approaches the camera* He didn't get to sign off. I guess I have to do it for him. Until next time, don't be Chara. *giggles***

 **Frisk** **! I will kill you! *tackles Frisk***


	3. Sparing the Demon

**Hello once again, interdwellers. Frisk and I were able to calm down Chara... Sort of... So for those of you out there, I forgot to mention that I had based Chara's backstory on a comic by the name of Chara the Scapegoat. You can probably put that into YouTube's search bar and find it. I don't own anything related to that comic, all credit goes to whoever thought of such a great backstory for Chara. Also, I'll probably upload only one chapter a week from now on. I had a lot of writer's block for the second half of this chapter, but it left before too long. I hope you guys are enjoying this story as much as I am enjoying writing it. Anyway, on with the story.**

* * *

Chara's soul felt as if it was getting torn in half. From the Frisk's soul came a bright red light and the black liquid inside Chara's soul was pushed out of the soul and dissipated in the light. Chara collapsed to the ground clutching her chest. She felt as if her insides were ripped out of her and set ablaze, but just as suddenly as it occured, the feeling faded.

Frisk looked at Chara. She felt more determined then she had ever felt and all this determination was aimed towards helping Chara. It pushed its way inside of Chara's soul and then attacked the evil inside the human's soul.

After the pain had subsided, Chara was having a hard time breathing. _This feeling. I haven't felt anything like this in forever._ From inside of Chara's chest a bright light shone out until her body burst from the light and vanished. Frisk's soul went back inside of its human, but Chara's no longer had a vessel. It was starting to fade out of existence as it should have several years before, but before it vanished entirely, it flew straight at Frisk and entered the body as well.

Frisk fell to the ground from exhaustion. "What just happened? Is it finally over?" She reached into her pocket and grabbed a glamburger and removed it from the pocket. Its fabulous aroma went up Frisk's nose as she held it close to her face. She apprehensively bit into the overly decorated burger and then winced from the taste. It may have looked fabulous, but it was more craft materials than it was food.

Laughter echoed throughout the hall as Frisk forced herself to finish the MTT brand burger. "I'm so ashamed of myself. That burger seems to have done a better job killing you than I did." Frisk turned around and saw Chara sitting on the ground sharpening her knife. "Don't worry. I can't hurt you. Not anymore." Chara glared straight at Frisk. She looked defeated and pitiful. "I've already tried, but whatever you did back there made me too weak to stand a chance against your soul, so I'm stuck here. I'm your prisoner like you were mine. Can't you feel my soul inside you?"

Frisk closed her eyes and focused deep inside of herself. There was definitely a presence inside her, but it was incredibly weak. That didn't stop it from projecting how upset it was with being stuck. "Chara. I'm sorry. I never intended to trap you like that. I don't even know what I did." At the end of the hall, a flower looked at Frisk in confusion.

Flowey had made his way to Asgore as quickly as possible. He kept having difficulty, because Chara was having a bad time against Sans. _As irritating as these resets are hopefully, Sans can get us an answer on as to why things were reset._ It felt like this happened for days on end, but then it stopped. Flowey took advantage of this and finally reached the throne room. "Your majesty. Someone is coming. You need to hide. Don't let them reach the barrier." _Sans… I never really liked you, you smiley trashbag, but if you couldn't get them to stop, then this creature truly isn't Frisk anymore. It's Chara…_ He had never been this scared in any other timeline. "If you do, then no one will stand a chance. We're going to die!"

Asgore looked down on the flower with a kind smile. "Oh. It's you again. Flowey, was it?" He bent down to the small flower. "What do you mean? Someone is coming. It must be the human. Do not worry. I know of their presence. The skeleton said he would handle it."

Flowey sighed. He wasn't getting anywhere. Asgore didn't know what he knew. How could he? Flowey retreated back into the ground and then sprouted at the end of the hallway. _Those eyes! Frisk is in control again!_ "Frisk? Who're you talking to?"

Both Frisk and Chara looked towards Flowey. Even though he used to hate Frisk, she had previously saved him from his own darkness, but she was unable to help Asriel maintain his original body and he was forced to resume his pitiful existence as a flower. This was the reason for her reset. She couldn't leave her best friend in such a pitiful state. When she saw the small flower, she rushed over to him forgetting about Chara all together. "Asreil!" She nearly tried hugging him before she remembered that he was a flower and would likely crush him. "I was talking to Chara." She turned around to look at the other human, but she had disappeared.

Flowey sighed. _I'm not even going to ask…_ "Why'd you reset? Everyone was happy and on the surface."

Frisk frowned. "You're wrong… You weren't happy, but now I know how to make you happy again. I'm going to reset again. Do everything like you had last time, but instead of stealing the souls of every monster, meet me where we first met at. Okay?"

* * *

 **Xeno: I'm sorry about how little of Asgore we saw in this chapter, but I'm not sure if I could do a great job at writing him. Also, I just want to thank those of you following the story. It really means a lot to me that you guys seem to enjoy my writing. It brings a tear to my eye.**

 **Chara: I'm surrounded by crybabies.**

 **Xeno: Chara... *snaps his fingers and a bar of chocolate appears* Just eat your chocolate.**

 **Chara: *starts sucking of a bite of the chocolate with her arms crossed***

 **Flowey: So... What exactly is the plan? *looks at Xeno suspicously***

 **Frisk: I'm sure it'll be fine. Xeno's a good person, right?**

 **Xeno: Of course. Why wouldn't I be? *starts sweating* Anyway, I most now leave this wonderful world of the interwebs. Until next time, eat chocolate.**

 **Chara: *glares at Xeno***


	4. Sorry

**Author's Note:**

I'm sorry guys, but I'm going to take a break from this story. Undertale is one of my favorite games, and I feel bad for doing this, but what with school starting and whatnot, I don't have the time required to think this story through properly and complete it, but fret not, because I'll be doing another fanfiction that will be easier for me to write than this one. I might get back around to this one, but I might not. Either way, I am truly sorry for those of you following the story.


End file.
